


Kiss Me

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Boys Kissing, Curiosity, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Hot Springs & Onsen, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Nudity, Secret Relationship, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When Damien asks his pawn, Zachary to join and enjoy a soak in a hot spring together, Damien’s curiosity gets the best of him.





	Kiss Me

Damien let out a happily and calm sigh as he was relaxing in a hot spring. Being an Arisen can take its toll at times so whenever he can get a time to relax, he always takes the opportunity to do so. Also, having to be careful in water because of his heart not being inside of his chest, he had to make sure that he did not soak for too long. As he was relaxing, Damien heard a sound coming from the bushes. As he grabbed his sword, he heard a familiar voice.

 

”Arisen?” The voice spoke. It was his pawn, Zachary. Damien was just so glad that it was not a goblin or something like that. When Zachary appeared, Damien sat there, looking at Zachary. With a smile on his face. Zachary blushed when he saw Damien’s chest.

 

”Oh, Arisen. My apologizes. I did not know you bathing.” Zachary spoke up. Damien loves hearing Zachary deep and soulful voice every time he spoke.

 

”Just soaking bup it is alright.” Damien said back to him. Zachary turned his head to the side. He felt slightly flustered but also a little turned on at the same time. Damien suddenly got an idea.

 

”Join me in the hot spring, Zachary.” Damien suddenly suggested. Zachary’s eyes widened as he blushed even more. He turned his head to the front of him once again and looked at Damien.

 

”Arisen.” Zachary spoke up. 

 

“Only if you want to but I would not mind the company. Plus, we are _both_ men after all.” Damien said to him. As much as Zachary thought it was not a good idea, he truly did want to join him in the hot spring.

 

”Are you sure, Ser?” Zachary asked him. Zachary nodded.

 

”Like I said, it  _is_ up to you, though.” Damien said to him. Zachary gulped. Zachary started to remove his clothes, giving Damien his answer without even saying it. Damien bit down on his bottom lip as Zachary removed pieces of clothing, one by one. When he was completely naked, Damien had to adjust himself underneath the water in order to not show arousal. Zachary looked at him and stood there. He then went over to him and couple of seconds later and sat next to him the hot spring. Damien could not stop looking at Zachary’s muscular body. He wondered what it would be like to have sex with a pawn or at least...kiss one. Damien looked at Zachary’s face.

 

“Zachary?” Damien suddenly piped up. Zachary looked back at him.

 

”Yes, Arisen?” Zachary asked him. Damien hesitated for a few seconds before he spoke again.

 

”Can pawns have lovers?” Damien asked him. 

 

“Yes.” Zachary replied to him. Damien still had more questions for the pawn.

 

”..Have you ever had a lover?” Damien asked another question. Zachary shook his head a couple of times.

 

”This just got more interesting.” Damien thought to himself. He still had another couple of questions to ask Zachary. He just hopes that he does not end up making Zachary feel uncomfortable. That is the last thing that he wants to do.

 

”What about a kiss. Have you ever kissed anyone in a romantic way? Man or woman?” Damien asked him another question. Zachary blushed again.

 

”...I have never kissed another man that way before. Nor a woman.” Zachary answered. Damien got another idea in his head. He stood up in the hot spring, facing Zachary. Zachary looked away as he saw Damien’s dick. Damien chuckled.

 

”Would you like to try?” Damien suggested. Zachary still could not look back at him.

 

“Try what?” Zachary asked a question this time.

 

”Kissing.” Damien replied to him. Zachary looked at him with his eyes widened.

 

”K-kissing? Kissing you?” Zachary asked. 

 

“Uh Huh.” Damien replied as he nodded his head. Again, Zachary _wanted_ to do this. Not just because it was the Arisen but also he wanted to do this because he was curious about what if feels like, regardless if he kissed a man or a woman. Gender did not matter to Zachary but the heart of someone...even if the Arisen had a lack of one at the moment. Zachary stood up and walked over to Damien. Damien could not take his eyes off of Zachary’s body until he got over to him.

 

”Are _you_  that you want to do this with me?” Zachary asked, making sure that this was something that the Arisen wanted to do.

 

”Yes.” Damien said to him. Zachary swallowed as he got into position. Damien got into position as well as he wrapped his arms around the taller one.

 

”How do we do this?” Zachary asked him. Damien moves his head towards Zachary’s.

 

”Just follow my lead. _I_ will do all the work.” Damien replied to him. Zachary nodded. On the count of three, Damien placed his lips onto Zachary’s. At first, Zachary was not sure what to do but then, he closed his eyes and embraced the Arisen’s kiss on his lips. It felt slightly strange to the pawn but amazing at the same time. Damien could not believe that this was truly happening to him. It felt a dream come true to the Arisen. Not to mention that their _naked_ bodies were close together. Zachary’s body felt wonderful to Damien. 

 

When they pulled away, Damien looked at Zachary’s face while smiling at him. Zachary was not exactly sure what to say to him. 

 

“What did you think about that?” Damien asked him. Zachary smiled at him.

 

”It..it felt very nice. ...Would it be too much to ask you for another one?” Zachary answered and then asked him. Damien caressed one of Zachary’s cheeks on his face all of a sudden.

 

”Of course, it would not be. Sure.” Damien replied to him. Zachary blushed again and this time was the one who pressed his lips against Damien’s. This kiss felt different from the first one. This one felt a little more _passionate_. Neither of them wanted to stop. This lasted for about another minute before Zachary pulled away again. They let go of each other and just stood there for a moment. Damien felt like that this would be a good time to end the hot spring session.

 

”Well, I think we should get dressed and head back to camp to join the others.” Damien suggested.

 

”Agreed.” Zachary responded. The two of them got out of the bath and got dressed. Both of them also talked about not telling anyone about what happened. There is a chance that Damien and Zachary could get in trouble and Damien did not want to risk losing Zachary. Zachary did not want to lose Damien either. When they finished getting ready, they grabbed their weapons and headed back to the campsite. Zachary was just happy to experience his first kiss with another man. And that man being the Arisen. He hopes that one day that they can do that again but for now, the two kisses made it all worth it.

 

**The End**


End file.
